The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method in which use of content can be limited.
In recent years, network systems typified by the Internet have become popular. As a result, it is now possible for users to transmit or receive information via the Internet.
A user who wants to view or listen to authored material such as movies or music can pay to receive the authored material.
However, there is a risk that in addition to the owner, other people, who have not paid to receive authored material such as movies or music, may fraudulently view or listen to the authored material through a network such as the Internet.
Also, if illegal viewing or listening through a network continues unrestrained, the content creation and distribution business will suffer.